


GaNovember

by Shace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Ganondorf-centric prompts, Writing practice, might have shipping mentions, not sure yet - Freeform, will add more tags and stuff as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shace/pseuds/Shace
Summary: Just some Ganondorf-centric paragraph prompts because I want to do some writing for Nanowrimo.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 6





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from here: https://a-wandering-storyteller.tumblr.com/post/173457329209/one-word-writing-prompt-challenge-may-2018

He took the last of the braids out of his hair, the freed tresses a crimson tide down his dark back and wondered why he never saw any of the Hylian men wear their hair long? Was it some kind of tradition he'd not read about in the books? Was he somehow offensive to them for keeping his hair long? The looks on their faces... said something about him definitely offended them.


	2. Horizon

As he stood atop the Fortress looking out upon the waves that had acted as his prison for an age he could see the horizon, blue on blue. And he hated it.


	3. Copper

The taste in his mouth was a familiar one, one that spelled the end of this cycle. Until next time.


	4. Stutter

He was not a man prone to tangling his tongue but when he saw the infant princess for the first time and a thousand voices and lifetimes screamed at him to murder her **now** he forgot how to speak.


	5. Regal

He could not wear both the crown of Hyrule and the diadem of his people. It all came down to which one made him look more... kingly.


	6. Pearl

He held the glowing blue orb in his hand, unsullied by the blood spilled to gain it. This should stop the boy; or draw him closer. It might be good to talk to the puppet; let him try to cut his own strings.


	7. Canvas

He never considered himself an artist - maybe that's why when Hyrule became his canvas, things always went so wrong.


	8. Solemn

He stood out among the other nobles - their garish finery - dresses and suits - seemed strange to him - as strange as his robes looked to them, probably. He bent his knee to the King, false oaths and compliments on his lips.


	9. Bewitch

To use magic to influence the minds of others was much more his mothers' skillset than his. He found he didn't have the... gentle touch needed. When he tried, he tore their minds asunder making them useless.


	10. Vulture

He was not content to live on Hyrule's scraps anymore.


	11. Brittle

He did not know his own strength; bones broke like dry twigs under his grasp.


	12. Equinox

The rains would come soon and the Fortress was a bustle of activity. He memorized the speech he wrote, staring at the clear sky. Hopefully, the rain would come on its own and he wouldn't have to pull it from the sky again.


	13. Petals

Skin, soft as petals, felt so foreign as she placed her hand in his.


	14. Verdant

The first time he leaves the desert, all he sees is green. He thinks he likes the colour. But as he takes his last breath, all he can see is green. He doesn't like it quite as much then.


	15. Tale

They all know the stories. But they all swear to each other this time will be different. And it will.


	16. Dusk

He watches from the top of the palace as darkness covers the desert, the last bit of light lingering in his eyes before it's gone.


	17. Alive

Breathe in and out. Heart pounding in his ears he laid on the hot sand for a moment. That had been too close; Kotake was going to give him an earful when he got back but he didn't care. It was refreshing to find something worth using his Power for.


	18. Haste

There was always a sense of urgency in the desert; a need to hurry before one suffered further. To see the Hylians pause to chat about their day filled him with envy.


	19. Thunderstorm

Once upon a time, he liked the rain; water had always been a blessing in the desert. Until now, as the gods tore open the sky and the deluge began.


	20. Late

There was no hero. Or perhaps, he was incredibly late.


	21. Forlorn

He would never admit how lonely it was at the Temple with the rova. He never knew how he was supposed to serve his people if he barely knew them.


	22. Wine

As the foreign king choked on the wine served to him in the golden cup, Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh, "You'll find our wine, like our people, is quite strong."


	23. Serenity

Death was, at times, a welcome but always far too brief respite.


	24. Beginning

When he was born, he was told that his mother let out a great cry, her last. And he had to wonder if it was the Goddess' kindness that let her flee what she had brought into the world.


	25. Twelve

How many incarnations were they at now?


	26. Arena

Standing in the king's court he found himself wishing he were wresting with beasts in the coliseum.


	27. Glitter

The ice his mother conjured did not last long in the desert heat, but he found it more beautiful than all the gold he wore.


	28. Slumber

What was it like to not sleep for centuries at a time? He couldn't remember.


	29. Voice

When he sang the hymns with them, his voice was always the only one he could hear.


	30. Curiosity Shop + Bard

"What a great replica, looks almost exactly like the one in the museum," Zelda remarked, gesturing to the statue with the sword embedded in it, "This one's a little bigger though."

**(Bonus) Bard**

Once he thought they'd sing his praises. Now he knew better.


End file.
